Konohamaru's Bogus Ramen Trip
by Lauren Order
Summary: Konohamaru, yes that little brat we all love to hate from Naruto, is back.  He wants his free ramen.  Will he get it?  [Oneshot] Konohamaru x Moegi, slight N x H  Kakashi x Guy but they're not serious


**Attention: I don't own any characters from Naruto.**

**Konohamaru's Bogus Ramen Trip**

Konohamaru woke up one morning in the Hidden Leaf Village, better known as Konoha, which Konohamaru was named after. He was still sad over his grandpa's death fighting Orochimaru.

He felt really hungry, too, and not taking a tip from Naruto and drinking spoiled milk, he decided it would be best to go out for breakfast. At that moment that he was deciding what to get, Moegi knocked on his door. "Konohamaru! You have to see this! Come on, it's at the ramen shop!" she exclaimed. "I was just about to get some ramen anyway," he answered. "Let's go!"

When the two of them got there, the ramen shop was packed. "What happened here, anyway, Moegi?" asked Konohamaru. "It's the special they're having. All couples eat free," Moegi explained. "WHAT?!?" Konohamaru shouted. "I'm not gonna be part of some _couples_ thing! That's for grown-ups."

Meanwhile, he surveyed the scene. It was mostly villagers there, along with a few "odd couples" like Guy and Kakashi (don't worry they weren't serious). Then a familiar face caught his eye. "Hey, boss!" Konohamaru shouted. He had spotted Naruto sitting next to Hinata.

Konohamaru ran up to them. Hinata was whispering something to Naruto. All that Konohamaru could hear was, "But I didn't like ramen that much to begin with!" Then Naruto greeted Konohamaru with a smile. "So, you're here with your girlfriend, huh?"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Konohamaru yelled. Then Moegi had this really strange look on her face and ran away. Shikamaru, who was nearby with Ino and Choji, said, "If I've learned anything about girls so far, you better go after her and tell her you messed up. Big time. Otherwise she'll hate your guts for eternity. But that's just what I think. You know, you don't have to listen to the guy with the 200 IQ."

_Did I really mess up?_ Konohamaru thought. "Hey, think of it this way: if you don't get her to come back, you're out of a ramen meal!" Naruto said. And with that, Konohamaru ran off after Moegi.

He realized this was his chance to go on his first mission. He could show off all the cool ninja skills he learned. He could run at super-ninja speed, but he would never reach her in time. He had to take a shortcut.

The only one he knew was a risky one. The hot spring baths where all the women went on their days off. He decided he knew a way to get through, so he went for it.

He decided to use the sexy jutsu. He picked the prettiest girl and changed into her. He must have done a pretty good job, because on the way there, he was stopped by Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. "Hey there, good looking. I could use some help, say, for research…" he called out to the disguised Konohamaru.

_So this is what the boss was talking about. The famous "pervy sage", _Konohamaru thought. This really disgusted him, because he figured it probably wouldn't make a difference if he looked like he normally did. From now on, he was going to call Jiraiya the "Michael Jackson" sage.

The rest of the trip through the hot springs went flawlessly. On the other side, on the bridge, he saw Moegi looking down into the water. "Noooooooooo! Don't jump, please please don't! It's not worth your life!" he cried out to her.

"What? This bridge is 2 feet above the water, and I wouldn't even think of jumping off because of your stupidness," Moegi replied. "Oh…. Well you still must hate me anyway, right?" he said. "Yeah, I do. Why couldn't you just accept me? I'm your friend and even if they said 'Is this your girlfriend?' you should have said 'Yes.'"

Konohamaru could not see the sense in this, but he followed Shikamaru's advice and apologized profusely. It seemed to work, because Moegi turned happy again. Then she hugged him. A hug is really gross for a kindergarten kid, so he immediately shouted, "Cootie alert! Ewwwwwww!" and took off running.

Moegi started running after him, all the way back to the ramen shop. When they got there, a big sign faced them that said, "Closed". "Aw man! I wanted free ramen," Konohamaru complained. "There's no such thing as a free lunch! Or a free breakfast in this case," a mysterious voice said.

Konohamaru looked up. It was Naruto's sensei, Kakashi. Apparently, Guy had left him at this point (thank goodness). "The feelings restored between you and Moegi are much more important. I can tell you a story that will enlighten you of the Leaf Village's history. It should only take about an hour," Kakashi said. "Uh, no thanks," Moegi interjected.

"All right then, I have to be on my way. I have to save Naruto from the Michael Jackson sage. I kept _telling_ him not to go near him, but will he listen?" Kakashi muttered. "Wait! Kakashi-sensei! You forgot your book!" Konohamaru shouted after him. "Huh? Hey kid, DON'T open that. You will be scarred for life if you do. Thanks," Kakashi said, taking the book.

So with that, Kakashi poofed into a cloud of smoke. Even though Konohamaru was really, really hungry, he decided it would be better if he didn't complain. Especially because Moegi would go off in a fit about it. Who knew how long their feelings would stay intact? Only time would tell…

**THE END**


End file.
